Kisedai to Tanabata
by 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng
Summary: Jika Kasasagi menghubungkan Orihime dan Hikoboshi,maka penghubung kita adalah persahabatan/"Kau seperti Orihime, dan aku sang penggembala" WARN:Abal,gaje,gak tau ini masuk AU ato gak /plak


**Disclaimer : Kurobas-Fujimaki Tadatoshi & Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari-Supercell**

* * *

Angin malam yang hangat menyapu nafas, ia kembali menyusuri pantai, menjauh dari keramaian. Malam ini sangat cerah—dan panas yang ditunggu sebagian besar orang telah tentu arah,ia menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah, lalu berhenti. Manik _heterochrome_ memaku pandangan pada sekelompok anak kecil—6 laki-laki , 1 perempuan. Obrolan mereka menarik memutuskan untuk duduk, agak jauh,namun masih dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

"Ne,ne minna..apa kalian tau _triangle summer_?" tanya satu-satunya anak perempuan di kelompok itu.

"Ah!aku tau!tentang cintanya Orihime dan Hikoboshi!"jawab seorang anak lelaki periang

" Cih. Kau kayak cewek Hikaru."

"Ceritanya emang gitu kok!Mizuki saja yang nggak romantis!"balas Hikaru—si anak periang."Apa kau bilang?!". Adu mulut pun terjadi antara keduanya.

"Kyaa!aku mau jadi Orihime!Sora-kun jadi Hikoboshi ya!"kata si gadis cilik sambil memeluk coretsangatcoret erat anak paling kecil disampingnya. Sora cuma bisa pasrah.

"Mori~triangle summer itu apa?makanan?"tanya anak lelaki paling jangkung pada anak berkacamata.

"Itu rasi bintang!kau ini..apa sih yang dikepalamu selain makanan Suzuki?dan Sakura-chan,lepaskan Sora. Kau mencekiknya." Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng menghadapi tingkah absurd teman-temannya

"Hei,mau kuceritakan tentang legenda Tanabata?" Semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Memangnya Hiro-kun tau?"tanya Sora,yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan maut(?). Yang ditanya cuma menyeringai.

.

Tak jauh dari mereka,pemilik iris heterocrhome juga ikut menyeringai kecil. Dipandanginya langit malam yang cerah. Pandangannya jatuh pada gugusan yang sadar segaris tipis kurva terbentuk di wajahnya."Tanabata ya.." Tak lama kemudian,nostalgia menghanyutkannya.

* * *

_"Putri Raja Langit bernama Orihime_

_Ia sangat cantik dan pandai menenun_

_Para Dewa sangat menyukai tenunan nya"_

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro. Putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris Akashi Corps,perusahaan terbesar dijepang. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin sekaligus pemilik perusahaan. Untuk seusianya,Akashi termasuk cerdas—bahkan jenius. Basket dan Shogi adalah keahliannya. Tampan,kaya,jenius. Membuatnya disayang guru &ditakuti para murid(?). Fansnya bertebaran. Walau begitu dia tdak sombong,sopan,dan rajin menabung. Misinya jadi nomer 1 dalam hal apapun.

.

Di lapangan Akashi terkenal sebagai kapten paling sadis dalam dunia basket. Diluar lapangan dia adalah 'Kaisar' Teikou. Jabatan ketua OSIS membuatnya dapat 'mengendalikan' sekolah. Gunting merah menambah keabsolutan nya. Pepatah favoritnya adalah "Perintah ditolak,GUNTING bertindak" membuat bulu-bulu di badan siapapun berdisko.

* * *

_"Suatu hari,Orihime jatuh cinta_

_Pada seorang manusia bernama Hikoboshi_

_Ia penggembala yang sangat rajin"_

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya,malam itu Akashi pulang larut. Salahkan 'anak-anak'nya yang menambah kerutan di dahi mulusnya. Akashi mengamuk habis-habisan. Mungkin besok koran sekolah akan memberitakan 'pembantaian' anggota klub basket dengan barang bukti gunting merah yang bertebaran. Pemuda merah itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan tidur, melupakan bencana hari ini.

**_DUK DUK DUK_**

Sebuah suara menghentikannya. Seperti suara bola,asalnya dari dalam gym. Penasaran,ia mengintip kedalam. Tampaknya ada yang sedang mendrible bola. Akashi pernah mendengar desas-desus dari teman-temannya tentang ruang gym,tapi dia tak percaya._'Mana ada hantu bisa main basket?'_ begitu pikirnya.

**_BRAK_**

Dibukanya pintu gym dengan dengan keras,membuat seseorang didalam terkejut. Bola oranye menggelinding ke kakinya dari tengah lapangan,tempat pemuda biru muda mematung,kaget akan kemunculan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Akashi memerhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Kau siapa?kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?apa kau anak baru?sedang apa disini?"tanya—ralat,introgasinya pada orang didepannya. Pemuda itu mengerjap,mencoba kembali dari kagetnya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Maaf kalau mengganggumu Akashi-kun"katanya sopan sambil membungkuk. Kini giliran Akashi yang kaget."Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Aku berada di string 3. Mungkin Akashi-kun bukannya tak melihatku,tapi tak menyadariku." jelas Kuroko. Alis Akashi sedikit melengkung _'Apa maksudnya aku tak menyadarinya?'_. Ia kembali mengamati pemuda itu. Seringai tipis terbentuk. Dia merasa pemuda ini menarik.

"Ayo main denganku Tetsuya" katanya—yang lebih mirip perintah—pada Kuroko,sambil melempar tasnya ke pinggir dan berjalan ketengah lapangan."One-on-one melawanku"tegasnya setelah didepan Kuroko.

"Tapi Akashi—"

"Perintahku absolut"potongnya. Kuroko mengangguk pasrah. Permainan dimulai. Seringainya melebar.

Dan malam itu kemarahannya menguap,terganti hasrat menggebu. Ia tak menyesal pulang larut,karena akhirnya berhasil bertemu lawan yang tangguh. Sosok yang selama ini dia cari.

* * *

_"Lambat laun Raja Langit mengetahuinya_

_Namun karena Hikoboshi rajin bekerja,_

_Raja pun mengijinkannya menikahi Orihime"_

* * *

**TAR TAR**

"Selamat datang di string 1~!kyaaa~!kau manis sekali!" Conveti dan pelukan –maut—pun didapatkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di pagi buta.

"O-Oi Satsuki!Murasakibara!kalian membunuhnya tuh!"sebuah suara laki-laki berhasil membuatnya terbebas dari pelukan maut—untuk sementara,sebelum—

"kyaa!maaf~!kau tak apa kan?" suara lengkingan dan guncangan dibahu menerpanya. Kuroko berhasil melepaskan diri,mengatur nafasnya yang sesaat tadi serasa menghilang. Seingatnya,ia berangkat sangat pagi ke sekolah untuk latihan neraka. Dan saat membuka pintu gym dia disambut ledakan conveti dan pelukan meremukan tulang, serta suara melengking seorang gadis.

"Kau tak apa?maaf ya aku terlalu bersemangat,tehe~Namaku Momoi Satsuki,manager"ucap seorang gadis manis berambut pink. _'Suara gadis tadi suaranya?'_pikir Kuroko.

"Yang Tsundere hijau ini Midorima Shintarou"sambung Momoi yang menuai protes dari sang empunya nama[_"Aku bukan tsundere nanodayo!"_] tapi tak digubris Momoi.

"Yang ungu sangaaat tinggi ini Murasakibara Atsushi" Sebuah tangan besar mengacak rambut biru mudanya,dan sebuah permen lolipop putih jatuh ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Itu rasa vanilla~"suara bernada malas keluar dari raksasa ungu disebelahnya. Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

"dan yang **HITAM** ini Aomine Daiki" Momoi menunjuk orang dibelakangnya,yang juga menuai protes [_"Oi Satsuki! ini bukan item! tapi eksotis!"_] tapi lagi-lagi tak digubris. Kuroko melihat kebelakang Momoi. Terlihat pemuda yang—katanya—berkulit eksotis, berambut biru tua. Orang yang sama dengan yang menemaninya latihan sepulang klub tempo hari. _'Jadi namanya Aomine'_

"Yang diujung sana Haizaki Shougo,dan yang sedang bicara dengan pelatih itu kapten kita Akashi Seijuuro."tutup Momoi.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya"ucapnya tak lupa membungkuk.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai cepat latihan atau bersiaplah mati di gunting ku!"titah Akashi dari seberang lapangan. Karena tidak ada orang waras yang mau berurusan dengan gunting Akashi, mereka segera melesat latihan.

.

Bagi Kuroko ini kali pertama ia latihan sebagai string 1. Akhirnya kerja keras selama ini membuahkan hasil. Dirinya dinyatakan lolos seleksi.

Latihan hari-hari berikutnya cukup menyenangkan—dan sadis. Dan anggota mereka bertambah dengan hadirnya Kise Ryouta yang sering 'merusuh' serta membuat Akashi sakit kepala karena celotehnya.

* * *

_"Sayang,bukannya semakin rajin pasca menikah,_

_mereka malah melupakan pekerjaannya_

_Raja yang murka memisahkan paksa mereka_

_dan hanya diizinkan bertemu sekali setahun"_

* * *

Setiap orang,siapapun,pasti merasakan titik jenuh. Tak terkecuali Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia merasa jenuh dengan dunianya. Dengan basket. Tidak,bukannya ia membenci basket. Hanya saja setelah beberapa tahun mereka lewati membawa nama Teikou,perlahan namun pasti semua berubah.

Dimulai dari sang cahaya—Aomine Daiki. Jika dulu mereka benar-benar 'menempel' seperti teori _dimana ada cahaya,disitu bayangannya_, kini seakan ada batas yang memisahkan. Masih membekas di ingatan kata-kata Aomine waktu itu

_"Tidak ada gunanya berlatih lagi. Berlatih hanya membuatku semakin kuat. Tak ada lawan yang sanggup mengalahkanku. Yang bisa mengalahkan ku hanya aku"_

Begitu juga Kise,Midorima,Murasakibara,dan Akashi. Mungkin jika diibaratkan,mereka seperti dipisahkan sungai Amanogawa,deras dan mematikan. Kini mereka bergerak atas 'kemenangan' semata. Bukan sebagai tim solid. Jarak pun makin terasa setelah para _Kisedai_ berpencar ke sekolah berbeda saat SMA.

Namun sepertinya takdir masih berbaik hati. Mereka kembali dipersatukan di arena pertandingan. Sebagai lawan.

* * *

_"Jika langit cerah,setiap tanggal 7 bulan 7,_

_Sekawanan burung kasasagi bertugas sebagai jembatan_

_mempertemukan Orihime dan Hikoboshi walau hanya semalam"_

* * *

**Tokyo,musim panas 7 Juli 20xx**

"Aaa~Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! tunggu aku-ssu!"teriakan Kise yang berisik membuat malam yang panas serasa makin panas.

"Berisik Kise!" Aomine ikut teriak sambil mempercepat langkahnya,menjauh dari kepala pirang milik Kise Ryouta.

"Mou~Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!hiks..Kurokocchiiiii~!" Keluar sudah rengekan Kise. Kuroko menghindari terjangan pelukan makhluk pirang ini dengan _misdirection_ nya. Ia bersyukur hawa tipisnya bisa berguna saat begini.

"UWAA/KYAA" Alhasil Kise nyasar menubruk Momoi yang tadi berjalan disamping Kuroko. Dan dimulailah 'perang' Momoi vs Kise.

**CKRISCKRISCKRISCKRIS**

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam kugunting kalian semua" Seketika hening. Mereka tak ingin berakhir oleh gunting sakti milik Akashi.

Midorima menghela nafas lelah sambil membetulkan kacamata, Momoi dengan cemberut mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Aomine dan Murasakibara, Kise mewek sambil jalan(?), Kuroko tetep lempeng. Akashi memijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar pusing. Harusnya ia tadi tak usah ke festival Tanabata.

Awalnya ia datang kesini untuk sekedar refreshing,juga karena ini malam terakhirnya di Jepang. Tak disangka malah bertemu teman-teman(baca: budak-budak) nya disini. Dan kini mereka sedang mendaki bukit dibelakang tempat festival untuk melihat hanabi.

** .**

** .**

"Akhirnya sampai~"ucap Momoi sambil melemaskan ototnya kemudian ikut duduk ditempat Midorima dan Murasakibara. Kise-Aomine sudah menggelar perang mulut memperebutkan tempat berbaring. Akashi duduk disebelah Kuroko dibawah pohon.

"Akashi-kun merasa tidak,cerita perjalanan _Kisedai _mirip legenda Tanabata?" Akashi menautkan alisnya."Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu?"

"Tidak. Hanya kepikiran saja. Aku merasa jalan cerita pertemanan kita mirip Tanabata ini." Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. Sedang yang bersangkutan menatap ke langit berbintang.

"Itu Deneb,Altair,Vega"telunjuknya mengarah ke 3 titik,membentuk segitiga. Iris hetero mengikuti arah telunjuk Kuroko. 3 bintang tampak bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain.

"Kalau diibaratkan,kau seperti Orihime,dan aku penggembala. Jika Kasasagi menghubungkan Orihime dan Hikoboshi, maka penghubung kita adalah persahabatan " Akashi menoleh,namun mata Kuroko masih melekat pada _Triangle Summer_.

**DUAR DUAR**

Gemerlap kembang api menjadi penghias langit musim panas,sekaligus penutup hari-hari seorang Akashi Seijuuro di Jepang karena esok dia akan terbang ke Amerika. Manik beda warna nya kembali mengarah ke langit musim panas. Memaku pandangan pada Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Me replay ingatan-ingatan mereka saat masih bersatu membela nama yang sama.

"Akashi-kun~mereka tidak mau bangun!"suara Momoi menginterupsi kegiatan Akashi. Tersenyum simpul,ia beranjak dari duduknya,berdiri membelakangi Kuroko.

"Mungkin kau benar Tetsuya...soal _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Tanabata" kemudian Akashi beranjak menuju tempat Momoi yang berusaha membangunkan sepasang "Putri Tidur Beda Warna". Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Dipandangnya kembali rasi _Triangle Summer._ Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

* * *

_"Terus kalau hujan gimana?"tanya Sakura_

_"Tentu saja menunggu sampai tahun depan"jawab Mori_

_"Eee~kok gitu~Mori kejam"ceplos bocah Suzuki_

_"Bukan aku yang buat ceritanya bodoh!"_

* * *

Suasana bandara tetap sibuk walau libur musim panas. Banyak orang menjinjing kopor besar untuk liburan. Di salah satu gerbang keberangkatan,tampak 7 orang dengan warna rambut mencolok bak pelangi. 6 dari mereka datang untuk mengantar sang ketua geng merantau di negeri orang.

"Aka-chin jangan pergiii~"Sang raksasa ungu memeluk pemuda merah erat."Nanti yang belikan aku snack siapaa~" Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang dipeluk megap-megap. Samar terdengar bunyi **_krtek_**

"UWAA MUKKUN/MURASAKIBARA/CCHI!" Dengan kekuatan penuh akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan Akashi.

"Berarti kau tidak datang reuni bulan depan?"tanya sang shooter tsundere

"Kau ingin aku datang Shintarou?"

" Ti-Tidak. Aku malah senang kau tidak datang nanodayo"jawabnya sambil menaikkan kacamata. Akashi menyeringai.

"Yah.._Kalau hari hujan dan burung kasasagi tak bisa datang,harus menunggu sampai tahun depan_" Emperror's Eye menatap mata sewarna langit,yang dibalas senyum simpul.

"_Well_,minna ittekimasu" Akashi membungkukkan badannya,yang lain cengo. Kemudian ia berbalik,berjalan menuju pesawat

"Atsushi,akan kukirimkan snack dari sana"katanya tanpa menoleh. Murasakibara yang pundung langsung berbinar. Perlahan punggungnya menghilang ditelan lautan manusia. Punggung yang dulu selalu mereka lihat dari belakang. Punggung orang yang memimpin mereka dimasa lalu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Iris Ruby-Emasnya mulai tampak. Sepertinya ia tertidur. Ia berdiri seraya memandang sekeliling. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur?_'Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang'_ pikirnya saat sekelompok bocah tadi tak ditemukan.

Pemuda itu memutuskan pulang. Tak lucu kan kalau sampai masuk angin gara-gara tertidur di pantai karena sibuk bernostalgia dengan kenangan lama?

Ia kembali menyusuri pantai,menuju tempat festival yang masih ramai. Mungkin dia tertidur tak selama yang ia kira. Entah dorongan apa,pemilik mata hetero itu membelokkan kakinya menuju ke bukit dibelakang tempat festival. Bukit yang 5 tahun lalu ia tinggalkan. Beberapa orang tampak bertujuan sama dengannya. Umumnya mereka pergi beramai-ramai. Ia tersenyum tipis. Menerka bagaimana _mereka_ saat ini setelah 5 tahun berlalu.

Setelah beberapa menit,ia sampai di puncak bukit. Banyak wisatawan yang juga ingin menyaksikan hanabi dari sini. Dan mata belang nya melebar. Seringai tipis terukir. Apa seperti ini deja vu? disana,tempat yang sama persis 5 tahun lalu.

Seorang gadis berambut pink duduk diantara dua raksasa hijau-ungu. Tak jauh didepannya,duo bodoh kuning-biru hitam(?) beradu mulut. Dan dipojok dibawah pohon,pemuda yang keberadaannya setipis angin duduk bersandar batang pohon. Perlahan ia menghampiri duo bodoh yang tak pernah akur. Berdiri dibelakang mereka,seringainya melebar.

**CKRIS CKRIS**

**" Diam. Atau kugunting kalian" **

Hening

"Eh?kok aku serasa dengar suara Akashicchi ya?"

"Hah?mana mungkin!dia kan di Amerika!jangan buat aku merinding Kise!"

**"Kau tidak merindukanku DA-I-KI?"** Akashi menelusuri leher Aomine dengan guntingnya. Yang bersangkutan berubah jadi Shiromine dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Perlahan mereka memutar leher kebelakang.

"GYAAAA AKASHI/CCHI!" Dan mereka tepar dengan tidak elitnya. Rupanya teriakan tadi membuat beberapa orang menoleh,termasuk 4 orang teman(budak) nya. Tiba-tiba dunia jadi gelap,tulangnya serasa remuk,saat raksasa ungu memeluknya erat sambil teriak _"Aka-chiiiinn~"_

**.**

"Serasa Deja vu. Semua agaknya masih sama."katanya pada orang berambut Baby Blue di depannya,setelah berhasil lepas dari Murasakibara.

"Tidak juga. Walaupun tidak banyak. Ada yang berubah"jawab pemuda itu dengan nada monoton yang sama. Emperror's Eye nya beralih pada Midorima dan Momoi yang berusaha menyadarkan duo bodoh AoKi yang 'memutih'.

"Tapi Tetsuya,ada yang tetap sama dan tak berubah" Pandangannya beralih ke Kuroko,yang menatapnya bingung. Seringai khas nya kembali terpampang.

"Persahabatan kita"

Kuroko tersenyum. Dibawah sinar kembang api,dua kepalan beradu. Disaksikan Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Akashi benar. Ada yang takkan berubah sampai kapan pun. Ikatan bernama "Persahabatan".

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Halo~ini fic aku yg ke 2 :D Saya tau ini gaje,abal, bantai sayaT.T**

**wktu nulis ini sambil dengerin kimi no shiranai,saya ngerasa kalo kisah perjalanan kisedai mirip sama cerita Tanabata. Ada yg ngerasa jg gak?ato cuma aku?O.O**

**Maaf kalo masih ada salah,typo,OOC,kecepetan&feel nya gkerasaT.T**

**Sekian dari saya~ berkenan RnR? :D **


End file.
